The present invention relates to fold-away tables for use with arm chairs, sofas and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fold-away table that is mountable on an underside of a piece of furniture and can be selectively mobile between a stored position underneath the piece of furniture or a second position in front of the piece of furniture.
The idea of providing fold-away tables for use with arm chairs, hospital beds, sofas and the like has been approached by many designers. The fold-away tables are used for positioning dishes of food on the table or as writing surfaces, while a person is comfortably seated in the chair or on the sofa. One of the disadvantages associated with prior designs of fold-away tables is there instability and with the inability of the table surface to be inclined towards or away from the person and lock in that position to allow such activities as writing or reading at an angle most convenient to the user.
The present invention contemplates provision of a fold-away table for use with chairs, sofas and the like which overcomes deficiencies of the prior art.